Of Sweat Pants, Pole Dancing and Groceries
by signaliduna78
Summary: The title says it all. Alex/Izzie.


_A/N This just came to me in a silly moment, don't take it too seriously lol. _

--

Izzie laughed. She was bored out of her mind, watching some crappy infomercial about a vacuum cleaner that apparently was also able to hose stuff down. It wasn't even funny, but the TV show's host was sporting an 80's mustache and the shiny black hair to go along with it, in addition to what sounded like a fake Southern accent. So she couldn't help it. She was in a silly mood tonight and had nobody to annoy.

Meredith was still at the hospital, working on one of her clinical trial patients with Dr. Shepard. George was on a date with Lexie. He had been so nervous about it earlier today, it had almost felt like his very first outing with a woman. Izzie was glad that their friendship seemed to be back to normal and was happy for him. Lexie was a nice girl, and Izzie actually thought they'd be a good match. Christina was probably off somewhere, doing Christina-things. That only left Alex, her other roommate and once-again-sometimes-bed-partner. They hadn't exactly defined rules yet. Surprisingly, she had no idea where he was either, even though they had driven home together.

She laughed again. Her friends would most definitely call her crazy for getting involved with Alex Karev again. They certainly had had more downs then ups in their short history together, with their colleagues bearing witness to their drama. That's why, when their newest 'thing' had started, they'd formed an unspoken agreement; not exclusive, just at home, no one had to know. All of those unhealthy wisdoms that commonly led to disaster. However, this time, inexplicably, she was not worried. Maybe she was approaching the whole thing in a more relaxed manner, because this time, she truly and most definitely had no expectations. Whatever it was, she was not going to question it.

With those thoughts on her mind, she decided to call the man of her recent musings – for the lack of anything better to do, just to see what he was up to.

He answered after a few rings. "Hey Iz, what's up?"

"Where are you?"

"Ahhh…the store? I would have told you too, but you looked so cute drooling all over the sofa in your tatty, old sweatpants." She could hear the laughter in his voice.

"Oh, shut up. I love my sweatpants. They're warm and soft and comfy. And besides…I wasn't sleeping!"

"Sure you weren't." Sometimes she hated his dry comebacks. Oh, what the hell, sometimes she hated him.

"Anyways…" she pronounced heavily, ready to change the topic. "What are you doing at the store?"

She could almost picture his eyebrows shoot up, that oh-so-sexy smirk framing his face. "Pole dancing." She rolled her eyes, but went along with it for good measure.

"Pole dancing? Ooooh la la. How come I wasn't invited?"

"Sorry Iz, but you're not as sexy as cashier number 8. What, with that short skirt and close to 400 pounds? Really gets me going."

She grinned. "What's with you and dissing the female population today? Where are your manners?"

"Left them with you." She smiled. "You need anything from here Iz? I'm about to head out…"

"Define 'here', and I might be able to tell you."

"My gosh Izzie…has your hair color finally affected your brains? Have you looked into the fridge lately? There's nothing in there. NOTHING! Since when have you stopped cooking anyways?" Real curiosity filled his voice.

"So, loosely translated, you're out grocery shopping. Could've used the actual words, you know?" she teased. "And besides…how come I have to do all the shopping…_and_ the cooking on top of that. And then I can't even wear sweatpants while doing it?"

"If you'd actually cook I'd _buy_ you sweatpants," he joked back.

She had to laugh. "You know, speaking of manners…If you had any, you'd actually _not _expect me to cook. You'd do it _for_ me, while complimenting my sexy figure in my pretty sweats. You'd wake me up before you were leaving to pole-dance your way into overweight cashier-hearts to ask me if I needed anything. Milk is out too, by the way. You'd ask me if I wanted the amazing vacuum they've been showing on TV, or if not that, you'd at least turn off the crap so I wouldn't have to wake up to Elvis, trying…"

She was interrupted. "Ahhh, there we go. So you do admit you were sleeping." He sounded delighted.

"I'm not cooking." It was off-topic, and the first sincere statement of the phone call.

The answer came promptly. "Whatever. Just get your pretty ass dressed then. I'll take you out to dinner. See you in a few."

Izzie flipped her cell phone shut and smiled. Apparently Lexie wasn't the only girl with a hot date tonight.

--

_Thanks for reading!! Please review if you have time :)_


End file.
